The inventive concepts relate to image sensors and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to backside-illumination-type image sensors and method of manufacturing the same.
An image sensor may convert an optical image signal into an electric signal. The image sensor may include an active pixel sensor area and a circuit area. The active pixel sensor area may receive incident light and convert the incident light into an electric signal. The circuit area may provide a desired (or, alternatively, predetermined) signal to each unit pixel of the active pixel sensor area or control an output signal of each unit pixel. When heat is generated during an operation of the circuit area, a dark current may be generated in a portion of the active pixel sensor area proximate to the circuit area, and resolution of the image sensor may be degraded.